


Addicts of pain

by KDJH



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 14:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDJH/pseuds/KDJH
Summary: “Hm” was the only sound before Vergil put Dante in a kiss caressing his lips with his own.





	Addicts of pain

The flash is blinding. Vision of their home shatter into a million pieces. There is Vergil now “your reason” as arrogantly stated Vergil’s humanity himself. Like even the gentler and the weakest part of Vergil pretends he has something to do with Dante.

How many times they there standing like that? How many times he should kill Vergil to stop it? To finally kill him for real to stop this script from repeating again and again. How many times should he wake up in a cold sweat? How many mirrors should he break to pieces in a half-sleep staining his bathroom floor with blood? How many times should he abandon his sword going hunting, so he just doesn’t remember it familiar weigh and how easy it slides trough Vergil’s body. Because if never ending herds of demons didn’t drive him crazy, then this would for sure.

His cheekbones literally ache from despair and rage. 

There is that glance and pose Vergil stands in as if specifically allowing Dante to take a look at his face. As if Dante craved for it. Vergil’s movements smooth and graceful he ignoring Dante just to pick up a book. For fucks sake. It’s as if Dante himself doesn’t know the place Vergil gives him in his hierarchy.

Nero standing on the left. Kid doesn’t understand what's going on and Dante will try keep it that way. Nero is so alive and young and passionate they have no right to satin him with their family shit. Even if he is one of them.

So Dante attacks. Virgil blocks his sword so easily like there wasn’t two dying versions of him few seconds ago. They are so close Dante can see wrinkles and worn edges on his brother’s coat. Their breath mixing. Vergil smiles and Dante instantly smiles back. Dante hate his brother just for that.

Their fight does not last longer than a few seconds. Vergil leaves, of course, it is like Temen-ni-gru again but now Dante will kill Vergil for real. Not because of his own feelings even not because Vergil destroyed this town just for power. Again. Dante will kill him for Nero. For this passionate kid with his awkward and brutal attempts to corner Dante with kisses ant touches. Nero is so ingenuously straightforward and every next time so much harder for Dante to resist. Even the idea of excepting Nero’s touches should have frightened Dante but it has not. If Dante was a lesser men, he would say that it is his blood with its instincts.

He should have told Nero who his father is in Fortuna even if it could have endangered kid. Dante should have known better.

He feels Nero want to help so Dante tells him the truth.

***

Vergil sitting on the very top of this damned tree. Of course he would. Good sense of drama their family trait. He looks like he owns everything. Vergil is so painfully beautiful with his magnificent voice and pretty words Dante shivers. 

They are twins and that's saying a lot about him. Dante knows he is beautiful, of course he is. But his beauty is a different sexy kind made up of actions, humor, grand gestures and brute force. People want to touch Dante, but they never wanted to touch Vergil. Vergil is distant and smart and skillful with elegant precision of each movement. Dante missed him so much.

They fought so many times but apparently, they didn’t learn anything from the past. They stand at the top of literal hell with dying people beneath. Dante is so frighteningly happy and he knows Vergil happy as well. 

Dante smiles and now it Vergils turn to return the gesture.

They fight with blood and pain. Every movement is their worship of destruction with smiles and feral laughter and even a small talk. They talk about Nero of course. Dante doing a good job because Vergil looks almost guilty, and knowing him, that’s a lot. Dante hopes that at least this fact will help him to stop Vergil’s eternal pursuit of power.

Somehow this talk becomes weirdly awkward for both as if Vergil trying to apologies. Nero is the great kid it should be obvious even to Vergil for now. Dante so proud of his brother for Nero. Even in his stupid pursuit of power Vergil managed to do something good though without ever knowing.

Yamato is a beautiful sword, Vergil with Yamato are incomparable. 

Dante looks at Vergil like there is nothing else in the world and Vergil looks at him the same way. They devour each other and it is so strangely exciting. They trigger so smiles turn into bestial grins. It should be their end. It always ends like this.

Out of nowhere, there is Nero. Kid surprise Dante even now. Nero is so bossy and enraged and, the main, fully triggered. His pulsing power rushing through them. Dante’s jaw really hurts but truth to be said, Vergil face at the moment priceless. So it worth it. Also, it seems Dante owes Nero an apology for calling him dead weight because now Dante is under impression Nero will never let it go. Vindictive little jerk just like his father.

Then Vergil ask Nero “What form of power is this?” Dante want to kick his brother ass or die laughing. Because really? Is this really the first thing his power kicked psycho of brother wants to say to his son?

All of a sudden, their confrontation with Virgil doesn't seem so serious. Nero is at his full glory. Dante want Vergil to see how beautiful and strong his kid is. Vergil does see, but he would be different person if he would waste this opportunity to fight.

Vergil has a hard time. Dante should have taken something to write on with him. Because his head is literally aching with amount of jokes he will torture his brother with. And now Dante know it really “will” and not “would”. This fact enlightens him with sudden confidence. Maybe they should be ashamed of himself because Nero is the only one serious here. It so easy to see how young this boy is. If he continues to be so serious, one day his life will become too much to bear. After, they should teach kid at least that.

The one thing Dante knows for sure is he won’t let Vergil go alone Hell or Heaven. And if Vergil have problems with Dante in his life? That’s ok, Dante could use a little fight practice.

***

“I am more than capable of handling this on my own.” 

Of course Vergil will want him away even in demon world. Although now it sounds more like Vergil giving him chance of getting back home. As if Dante will pass up an opportunity to kick some demons ass.

So Dante just smile and refuse. Vergil go ahead But Dante know he smiling back. He loves Vergil so much. They stand here in the middle of hellwhere and for the first time in god know how long Dante feels invincible and really powerful.

***

They deal efficiently with Qliphoth roots. So sealing the gates is a matter of a few minutes now. But there is tension between them all of a sudden. One minute they were slicing demons in ideal sync and the other is a heavy pulls of restraint in the air. Of course his brother will come up with something like that. Obviously.

So Dante try to maintain composure and talk about Nero getting rare “Huh” and “Hm” in response. When they get close to the gate thickness of Vergil thoughts can be sliced with a sword.

“Por el amor de Dios Vergil. What is it? Do us both a pleasure and spit it already. What’s troubling you. If it is a power again I swear for power of Sparda.”

Vergil smirked.

“All I concern about is your well-being little brother.”

Does Vergil just made fun of Dante?

“Why don’t you put that pretty big sword of yours to work and plug the hole?”

“How can I resist pleasure of defending my cocky little brother while he leisurely observe the beauty for the last time.”

Vergil looks somehow reluctant. Suddenly realization came. That’s why Vergil is slashing demons instead of closing the gates. He wants Dante away. Again. Of course.

“I will not leave you here. Not again. Not ever.”

Dante so tired it and ready to take the fight but Vergil just node.

Perhaps Dante was too used to people with no respect for his opinion and decisions. Or maybe somehow Vergil knows him too well, after all.

They seal the gate in a few minutes. Same is required for little demon cleanup. That is all. World saved. Again. But now they are together for good or bad.

“So that is it?”

“Ye” Virgil's breathing ragged and uneven. He support himself with the Yamato “Now we have all eternity for us to settle the matter.”

Dante tired as well. He settled himself on the stone next to Vergil.

“I would rather spend it in most pleasant activities. Maybe listen to story of your youth there you somehow succeed in getting a child.”

“Do you really want that story, brother?”

Vergil eyes him with intent as if he knows what Dante is thinking about. Maybe he do.

“No, not really. But I would like to know something about you. Our sharer years of childhood so far away now. It still feels like we need each other. But I never knew you. What food or what type of girl do you like? How you look in the morning. I want all those things.”

It was so embarrassing to admit. He feels like that child again. Craving for his big brother attention. Vergil not even older. They are the same age.

“Well, I can admit I want to know those things about my cute little brother too.”

“I am not cute. I am hot” Dante gestured at himself.

“I see.”

Dante could not believe his ears. Was Vergil somehow flirting with him? Dante should try something right now. He stroked Vergil face make him raise his head and look at Dante.

“Sorry if I read this wrong but I kind of wanted this for too long to think about it as just way to say you don’t hate me.”

Dante was always a reckless idiot with no respect for consequences after all.

“Hm” was the only sound before Vergil put Dante in a kiss caressing his lips with his own.

“I don’t hate you Dante. I want you by my side in any way possible. As long as you would like me to.”

Vergil’s forehead resting on his forehead. Vergil’s hands caressing his hair and Dante's hands doing the same. Their breath mixing. Their vicinity intoxicating.

Of course he will take the offer. Their intimacy feels so right like there is nothing in all worlds to stop them. Not even freaking power.

It was so fucking painful. After all those years they feel alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this work


End file.
